corpus_rahkshifandomcom-20200214-history
Exxan
Appearance As with most Vacuum Rahkshi, Exxan has an orange and black colour scheme, but has changed the orientation of these colours, forming a pattern of tiger-like stripes, but inverted – orange stripes on his black carapace. He’s of an average height and build for a Rahkshi, and has added silver highlights to the armour of his spines and claws, with the traditional Rahkshi symbol emblazoned in silver on his shoulder plates. Personality Exxan used to be the quiet, nervous kind, keeping largely to himself in the library, where he studied all kinds of subjects that caught his interest. Always eager to learn, he preferred the safety and solitude of the library to experiencing new things out in the open world, but was always capable of handling himself if needed. Much has changed since then. Time and life has made him more pragmatic and intolerant, willing to kill or maim if it’s necessary to ensure his own survival. Abandoned and forgotten by his former friends and allies, Exxan is more suspicious and distrustful of others, and is at a loss as to what to do with his existence now. His search for knowledge might have led him to Corpus Rahkshi, but his search for meaning and purpose is what keeps him there. Skills and Abilities He carries Blossom, a flechette knife recovered from the isle of Nynrah, which has the power to create a cloud of blinding, disorienting illusory petals on impact with a target. He worked with Kat and Fang to make himself a Jian sword, imbued with level two Lerahk poison, which he decided to name Remembrance. As well as this, he carries a half-dozen sharpened throwing daggers in a bandolier across his chest. Relationships * Fang - has a somewhat adversarial relationship. * Phogen - loves her, but still doesn't entirely trust her. * Era - a friend; he's fascinated by her ability to see despite being blind. * Sliver - his sister, whom he hates with a burning passion. * "Daddy" - detests him. Bio While he was initially bullied, Exxan soon proved that despite his sheltered, reserved nature, he knows how to fight, and is an opponent not to be underestimated. He has started up a hobby of studying his type of Rahkshi, and the normal kind, trying to discern how it is that they are so different. So far, his studies have proved inconclusive. In recent times following his advancement to level three much of this has changed, and he’s developed a more pragmatic attitude, best evidenced when he was forced to kill a fellow level three, Omega, who attempted to kill him. He is more confident and outspoken, taking charge in situations instead of sitting on the sidelines as he once did. His fighting skills have developed greatly, and he’s also started training in unarmed combat. These skills came in handy when his sadistic sibling Sliver arrived at Corpus Rahkshi. This culminated in the Visorak assignment, where after Sliver attempted to murder him, he stayed back to hold off the Oohnorak horde to allow the other students to escape. He led the spiders into an underground tunnel network before levelling up and using his new powers to collapse the tunnels, burying the Visorak... and himself. Presumed dead by the few friends he had, Exxan returned to Corpus Rahkshi to find that they had already fled the school, leaving him alone. He briefly reunited with his former ally/lover Phogen, and the pair admitted their feelings for each other, but it soon became clear that she still valued her own ambitions above him. After she vanished again, Exxan once again struck out on his own. Quotes * "Fang's a moralist... He sees the world in black and white, good and evil. People who think like that can't be reasoned with. It's a type of madness all of its own." - Exxan's early opinion of Fang. * "You were the one person left in the school who I thought might show me the slightest shred of sympathy and. You. Weren't. There." - arguing with Phogen. * "Unlike the Matoran, I don't believe in destiny. My fate is of my own making, for better or worse." * "I learned the hard way - repeatedly, because I was too stubborn to take the hint the first few times - that the best, only, way to survive in this school is to keep a low profile, and mind your own business." * "In the time I've been at this school, I've been stabbed, slashed, burned, bludgeoned, lacerated, and left for dead. I've done plenty, and it wasn't fun. I've defeated, killed, and outlived older and more powerful rahks than you, so if you think a few insults are going to achieve anything, you're wrong." Trivia * Exxan was Nato's first character for Corpus Rahkshi. * Originally intended to be a hapless nerd, Exxan swiftly grew into something else entirely. * Faking Exxan's death was in the planning stage even before the Visorak assignment had begun. Category:Characters Category:Rahkshi Category:Students